


【AC&HE】蛇形门 一

by spiralamadeus



Series: 蛇形门 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralamadeus/pseuds/spiralamadeus
Summary: 克鲁列，天堂驻人间特派，遇到了他使生中的重大危机。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: 蛇形门 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164125
Kudos: 1





	【AC&HE】蛇形门 一

**Author's Note:**

> 好兆头和王牌特工crossover，ACA无差
> 
> 天使克鲁列（克鲁利）×恶魔亚茨萨麦尔*（亚茨拉斐尔）
> 
> 关于人设:
> 
> 天使:克鲁列  
> 本体为六翼龙 剑桥大学植物学教授 
> 
> 恶魔:亚茨萨麦尔  
> 本体为狮 色情书店老板（考虑转型中，这年头出租色情碟片好像比较有生意）

“去他妈的。”克鲁列慢条斯理地说，手上还在搅着他的花茶，亚茨萨麦尔抖了一下。

“你说脏话。”

“嗯哼。”克鲁列喝了一口茶。

“你是个天使。”

“天使就不能说脏话吗？”克鲁列翻了个白眼（妩媚地），“天使没人权？”

亚茨萨麦尔有一点——只是一点点啦——想要指出，作为一个非人生物，说自己有“人”权确实有失偏颇。不过好在亚茨萨麦尔还没蠢到真把话讲出来的地步，他轻轻地咳了一下，“所以……怎么了？”

“还不是天杀的哈利哈特，”克鲁列听上去仍然是优雅而安宁的，“二十年了，二十年了，没有哪一年那个狗日的不跟我争预算，看来还是金士曼太闲了……亚茨？”

亚茨萨麦尔茫然地点了点头。

“亚茨，我的好亚茨，”克鲁列金色的眼睛在金丝眼镜后面闪闪发亮，“你是个恶魔呢。”

亚茨萨麦尔皱了皱眉毛，首先是为了一个讨人厌的“好”字，其次则是因为克鲁列意味不明的发言。恶魔嗅到了阴谋的味道。“我是啊。”他说。

“恶魔是不是应该以作恶为己任？”

“话是这么说啦……”

“那……最近世界是不是对于恶魔来说太安宁了一点？”

亚茨萨麦尔挠了挠头。然后眯了眯眼睛。最后在克鲁列的注视下把嘴缓缓张大。

“你这个天使有问题！”他不无惊恐地说，黑色的翅膀在背后缩成一团，“你怂恿我出去作恶！”

“我没有，”克鲁列慢吞吞地把金茶匙放下，“如果恶行被及时阻止了的话。”

“你想想，这样我俩的业绩又能加一笔，我还能把预算拿到手。”天使说，“不要太大的恶啦，能让我们歇个一年半载的就可以了。”

“那倒也对。”亚茨萨麦尔若有所思地点点头，“那我得想想。”

孺子可教。克鲁列满意地摸了摸嘴唇，仿佛看见一整个植物园的珍稀植物在温室里疯长起来。

“这他、妈、的就是我跟你说的'歇个一年半载的小恶'？？？”克鲁列目瞪口呆地看着楼下互殴的人群，感觉有一股气流直直地冲上脑门。

恶魔无辜地点点头，“是啊。”

克鲁列看看血肉模糊的街道，看看表情天真的亚茨萨麦尔。亚茨萨麦尔看看尸堆，看看克鲁列（他眼睛里是眼泪吗？有这么感动？）。

“好吧，”亚茨萨麦尔意识到，“你不觉得这个很小。”

“我他妈、亚——我当然不觉得这个很小了啊！！”天使的翅膀刷的一下从背后冒出尖，在恶魔的脸上狠狠地扇了一下，“这你让我怎么收拾啊你这个祸害精！”

“祸害精，没错，”亚茨萨麦尔骄傲地点点头，“不过我都替你想好啦！”

“还记得哈利哈特的那个跟屁虫小东西吗？”恶魔兴高采烈地说，“他就是关键！哈利哈特已经死了，艾格西正在去金士曼总部的路上他一定——”

“你说什么？”

“呃……艾格西？”亚茨萨麦尔小心翼翼地问。

“你把哈利哈特搞死了？？”克鲁列揪着亚茨萨麦尔的领子，差点把他从地上提起来。

“你不是不喜欢他吗？”亚茨萨麦尔困惑地瞪着克鲁列，仿佛克鲁列才是那个不讲道理并且试图把世界人口削减到百分之一的人似的。克鲁利崩溃地笑了一下，他是个天使，即使再生气也要保持微笑。没错——

克鲁列温柔地扬起嘴角。

“我。操。”他说。

END

**Author's Note:**

> * 萨麦尔：圣经中的死亡天使，代表七宗罪的愤怒，原为负12枚翼之蛇形天使（前面的亚茨也是蛇的意思），总之是个有彩蛋的名字www


End file.
